


You Trespass on My Heart

by malum_animi



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malum_animi/pseuds/malum_animi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tommy comes out, Adam knows he has no right to be jealous, Tommy never showed any interest in him and the stage gay was just that. When Adam starts avoiding him Tommy’s confused, then he’s pissed off. But with the gig in Shanghai coming up there’s no way Adam can avoid him and Tommy will get his answers one way or the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Trespass on My Heart

Adam has always watched Tommy. Not in a creepy, stalker- like way, but whenever they were together his eyes just always drifted to the small blonde. He was fascinated with him, and had been since the moment Tommy Joe Ratliff walked into that audition room almost three years ago. Tommy was like a big contradiction to Adam. He was small and skinny, yet could brawl with the best of them; his arms were covered in horror tattoos, yet he wore almost as much makeup as Adam did; and he was straight, but cuddled, kissed, and generally flirted with other men. That was the biggest contradiction of them all, to Adam.

He was watching him now, curled up on his bed while Tommy sat on the floor, plucking away on a guitar. Tommy seemed so happy to be playing lead again, and while no one liked the way it had come about (If Monte had just talked to him!), everyone enjoyed watching Tommy rock out on his guitar, head banging along in his own little world.

“Adam!”

Adam flinched and blinked, meeting Tommy’s eyes. “What?”

“You’ve been staring at me for the past five minute’s dude. Is something wrong?” Tommy asked, leaning his head against the bed, looking up at Adam.

Adam blushed. “Sorry. Was just thinking.” This was the first time he’d actually been caught watching Tommy.

“About the album? Dude, stop worrying so much. It’s gonna be great!” Tommy grinned, poking Adam in the belly. “You’ll give yourself wrinkles if you don’t.”

Adam glared playfully. “Thanks Tommy Joe, now I’m gonna have to go buy some of that anti-aging shit.” He sighed. “I know the album is great, but you know me, I can’t help but worry.” He rolled on his stomach, protecting it from Tommy; the little shit loved to annoy him by poking or pinching it. But the new position brought him inches from Tommy’s face.

Tommy smiled and leant over, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek. He sat the guitar down and climbed up in the bed, stretching out next to Adam and cuddling into his side. “That’s not all, is it?” he asked.

Adam dropped his head against his crossed arms and shook his head. He felt Tommy’s long fingers card through his hair and sighed. “I’m lonely.”

Tommy pulled gently on Adam’s hair, getting his friend to look at him. “I figured that was it. You’re not exactly subtle. “

Adam’s head popped up. “What do you mean?” Had he done something? Said something to make Tommy suspect his feelings?

Tommy laughed. “You’re a cuddle slut under normal circumstances Adam, but I don’t think I’ve ever been cuddled as much in my life as I have been recently.” He frowned when Adam blushed and scooted away. “Hey, I didn’t say it was a bad thing!” He followed Adam, snuggling back into his warmth.

Adam was mortified. He scooted away from Tommy and was about to get up off the bed when Tommy grabbed him, cuddling back into his side. “I’m sorry Tommy, you should have said something.”

“Don’t apologize; I never said I minded it.” He shrugged and grinned. “I get cuddles, so why would I mind?”

Adam laughed, feeling relieved that he hadn’t made Tommy suspicious. “You are the oddest little straight boy I’ve ever met.”

Tommy just hummed, snuggling farther into Adam’s warmth.

*

Tommy sat at their table in the corner and watched Adam as he danced, seemingly surrounded by guys. He sighed and knocked back his shot, and was contemplating getting another when Brad bounced over. “Do you plan on sitting here moping all night?”

“I don’t dance Brad, you know that”, Tommy said, eying Brad warily. He wouldn’t put it past the man to force Tommy out onto the dance floor.

Brad rolled his eyes. “That’s not what I mean; you need to tell him, Tommy.”

“Who invited you again?”

Brad glared. “You did, because you didn’t want to be alone with Adam and alcohol.” He sat down. “What are you so scared of, Tommy?”

“That he’ll be mad that I’ve been lying to him? Or that he really was just playing on stage?” Tommy’s head hit the table with a thud. “Tell me again why I decided to tell you, of all people?”

Brad smiled. “Because I know what it’s like to be in love with him. He won’t be mad at you; he’s not that kind of person. He’ll be confused, but not mad.” Brad laughed. “I know what Adam looks like when he wants someone, Tommy. Trust me, it’s mutual.”

Tommy nodded. “I’ll tell him after we leave, then.”

It wasn’t long until Adam was herding Tommy out of the club and into a car, complaining about cute boys he couldn’t do anything with anymore. Cuddled up against Adam, Tommy decided it was now or never. “Adam, I need to tell you something.”

Adam frowned and looked at Tommy. “You don’t usually announce it before you say something. Is everything okay?”

Tommy bit his lip and nodded, “Yeah, I just haven’t told very many people this. I don’t want you to get mad.”

“Unless you’ve decided to leave, I don’t think I’ll be mad-you’re not leaving are you?” Adam asked. “Please don’t say you’re leaving.”

Tommy frowned. “Why would I do that, do want me to leave?”

Adam shook his head, “No! Of course not, why would you think that?” Leaving was the last thing he wanted Tommy to do.

“I don’t think that”, Tommy shook his head. “Never mind, that was nowhere near what I wanted to say.” Tommy was slowly losing his nerve, “Adam I’m Bi, like full on what the fans have been saying about me forever.” He shut his eyes, unwilling to see what Adam was thinking, to see the disappointment on his face.

To say Adam was shocked was an understatement, “Are you sure?” He glanced at Tommy. “I mean you’ve identified as straight you’re whole life. Why now?”

Tommy looked up at Adam. “You’re not mad?”

“Why would I be mad?” Adam asked. “Confused, yes, but not mad. I mean, you let me tell the world you were straight. Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“Because I was straight before, because I never questioned it before now.” Tommy looked away, staring out the window of the car.

Adam’s mind was running in overdrive. Tommy wasn’t as off limits as Adam had forced himself into believing. But he looked at Tommy, and knew he couldn’t do anything about his feelings for the blonde, not now at least. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him into a hug. “I’m glad you decided to tell me.”

Tommy sighed and leaned into the embrace. “Me too.”

*

Wanna hang tonite?  
Srry, busy next week maybe?

Tommy glared at his phone, tossing it on the coffee table. That seemed to be the answer to all of Tommy’s attempts to see Adam in the past weeks. He didn’t know why Adam was avoiding him lately. He’d seen him only twice since that night: once by himself, when Tommy had raided Adam’s house looking for a shirt; and the next, three days later, when Tommy showed up at a club with a very male date in tow.

Tommy picked up his phone again and typed out a message to Neil. If anyone knew what had crawled up Adam’s ass and died, it would be him.

Whats ur bro doing today?  
Do I look like his keeper? Txt him urself  
Did. He’s avoiding me  
Another party. Taking twink of the week.

Tommy rolled his eyes. It was true Adam had been going through guys like the world was ending, and everyone was getting a bit sick of it.

Another?  
All he’s been doing for 3 weeks is partying.

Fuck. Tommy’s hand clenched his phone. Adam had been lying to him, too? Making up meetings and shit just so he wouldn’t have to see Tommy? Fine, then. Hand slightly shaking in anger, Tommy punched out a number. “Hey Chis, it’s Tommy. You want to go out tonight?”

Let Adam party. They had a gig soon, and Adam couldn’t avoid him there.

*

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Tommy asked, as he stomped into Adam’s dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

Adam finished pulling on his t-shirt before turning toward Tommy, glaring at him. “What do you mean? And don’t slam the door like that.”

“I’ll slam the door if I fucking want to!” Tommy growled. “And you know damn well what I mean! You’ve been avoiding me, and I’m sick of it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Tommy.”

Tommy glared. “Oh, really? You haven’t kept one date with me since I came out. At first I thought you were just giving me space, but three weeks passed, so I figured you were just busy with the album. Then Neil told me you hadn’t been doing anything but partying! So what the fuck is your problem?” Tommy was up in Adam’s face now.

Adam pushed Tommy back away from him. “Maybe I didn’t want to see you hanging off of some guy all the time!”

“Oh, so it’s alright for you to parade your twinks around but if I want to date, suddenly it’s a problem? I never took you for a hypocrite, Lambert!”

“I’m not a hypocrite!”

“Well that’s what it looks like to me!” Tommy turned to walk out. “Just forget about it. Obviously, our friendship didn’t mean that much to you.”

“I was fucking jealous, okay?”

That stopped Tommy in his tracks; he turned back to Adam, eyes wide with shock. “What?”

Adam squeezed his eyes shut and leant back against the wall with a thud. “I didn’t want to see you with those guys because I wanted them to be me.”

“What the fuck Adam, why didn’t you say anything?” Tommy asked incredulously. “I’d only been sending you signals since the middle of Glam Nation! I thought you didn’t want me!”

Adam snorted. “Not want you? Fuck, Tommy Joe, I’ve wanted you since the damn audition! But you were straight, or at least I thought you were.”

Tommy sighed and pushed his bangs out of his face. "I thought I was too, so don't fucking blame me for that", he blinked. "Since the audition? Is that why you kissed me?"

"No, well, not all of it. I didn't lie about that. I really was in the moment. But the fact it was you, and not one of the dancers or something, was all me." Adam sighed.

“Why didn’t you say something after I told you? We could have avoided this whole mess!”

Adam closed his eyes, pulling his hands through his hair, not caring that he was making a mess of it. “I was afraid - afraid of my feelings…of you.”

Tommy reached up and pulled Adam’s hands away from his face. “Why would you ever be afraid of me?”

Adam leaned into Tommy, wrapping one arm around him and pulling him close. “When you first told me, my first thought was, ‘I have a chance with him now’, but I didn’t want to say anything. I didn’t want to add to what you were already going through.”

Tommy closed his eyes and laid his forehead against Adam’s shoulder. “Then I showed up at the club with another guy.” Adam’s behavior was making sense to him now.

“I thought I’d lost my chance.”

Tommy pulled back and looked Adam in the eye. “Do you still want it? Your chance?”

Adam swallowed hard. “Is it still there?” he leant down, his lips a hairsbreadth from Tommy’s.

Tommy rocked forward, kissing Adam hard, his hands coming up to cup Adam’s face.

Adam moaned into the kiss, his hands sliding down Tommy’s back. He picked Tommy up and set him on the small dresser, breaking their kiss with a gasp. His hands found their way under Tommy’s shirt, pulling it up and over Tommy’s head while nipping and licking his way down Tommy’s neck, leaving small purple bruises in his wake. The dresser was the perfect height for Adam to drop to his knees, giving him access to Tommy’s chest and belly. Running his hands up Tommy’s sides, he flicked at one of the small pink nipples, smirking at the whimper that escaped Tommy.

“This should have been me.” He growled, leaning it to capture a nipple between his teeth, biting gently before licking away the hurt. “I should have been the first one to do this to you.”

Tommy’s head fell back against the mirror with a thump. “Yes!” he gasped, bringing his hands up to bury them in Adam’s thick hair, ruining the styling completely. “Wished it was you.”

Adam looked up from where he was undoing Tommy’s jeans. “Did you imagine it was me?” He pulled the tight jeans off and ran his hands up Tommy’s bare thighs, ever so thankful Tommy had forgone underwear. He wrapped a hand around the base of Tommy’s cock and sucked the head into his mouth, sliding down slowly. His hand moved to cup Tommy’s balls as the head of Tommy’s cock bumped against the back of his throat.

Tommy moaned and shuddered as Adam swallowed around him before pulling off. “Did you close your eyes and imagine it was me sucking you? That it was me fucking you?”

Tommy groaned as he pulled at Adam. “Clothes off! And lube, please tell me you have lube?”

Adam laughed as he pulled his clothes off, throwing them to the floor in haste. He’d get bitched at later for it, but right now he didn’t care. He had a naked Tommy in front of him. “I do, but answer me first, Tommy. Did you imagine it was me?”

“Yes, yes I did! I laid there and let some guy fuck me while I imagined it was you! Now fuck me!” Tommy growled out.

Adam knelt down and dug out the bottle of lube he kept in his bag out and sat it on the dresser next to Tommy. He settled himself between Tommy’s legs, wrapping them around his waist. “No, I’m not going to fuck you, Tommy Joe”, he said, kissing his way up Tommy’s neck, before kissing him slowly, licking his way into Tommy’s willing mouth. “I am going to make love to you.”

Tommy blushed and wrapped himself around Adam, hiding his face in Adam’s neck. He wasn’t used to being on the receiving end of that kind of talk. “Love you”, he mumbled into Adam’s neck, kissing it softly. He ran his hands down Adam’s back, just feeling.

“Love you, too”, Adam whispered, hugging Tommy to him.

Tommy hissed as he felt Adam’s cock bump into his own. He wiggled a hand down between them, wrapping it around Adam’s cock, jerking him in quick strokes. “Are you ever going to fuck me, or are you just going to stand there?” he asked, leaning his head back and nipping at Adam’s jaw.

Adam groaned and grabbed the lube, flicking the top open clumsily, squirting it on his fingers. He pushed Tommy back farther on the dresser and spread his legs, exposing his hole to Adam. He ran a finger around the rim before pushing it slowly inside. “Gonna feel so tight around my cock, Tommy. Can’t wait to feel you around me.” He pulled the finger out and came back with two, scissoring them inside Tommy.

Tommy’s head dropped back against the mirror. “Fuck, Adam, more!” he moaned, digging his fingers into Adam’s shoulders.

Adam nodded, pressing open, biting kisses on Tommy’s neck. He pressed a third finger in slowly, watching Tommy’s face for any sign of pain. He saw nothing but lust and thrust his fingers in and out, stretching Tommy wide.

“Enough!” Tommy moaned, pulling at Adam’s hair, “I’m ready!”

Adam leaned his forehead against Tommy’s. “Are you sure?” As much as he wanted it, he wouldn’t hurt Tommy.

“I’m sure.” He pressed a kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth.

“Condom?” Adam usually wouldn’t ask. He’d always used one, but this was Tommy. “I’m clean, I promise. It’s up to you.”

Tommy bit his lip. “Me too…I want to feel you, not a condom.”

Adam nodded and pulled Tommy forward, settling between his thighs. He grabbed the lube, smearing more over his fingers and jerked his cock lightly. He loved how Tommy let him manhandle him; let him position his body until Adam’s cock was snug against his hole. “I’m not exactly small Tommy, this will still hurt.”

Tommy nodded shakily and wrapped his legs tighter around Adam’s waist, pulling him closer. “I know.”

Adam kissed Tommy as he pushed in, hoping to distract him from some of the pain. Tommy was like a vice around his cock, and Adam shuddered. This was something he could easily get addicted to. He held still as he bottomed out, letting Tommy adjust to him, but soon Tommy was grinding forward and Adam’s patience ran out.

He pulled back until only the head of his cock was inside Tommy before thrusting back inside, hands around Tommy’s hips, holding him still. “Fuck, Tommy, so tight around me. I won’t last long.”

Tommy moaned and his head fell back against the mirror with a thump. He wanted to move, to grind his hips into Adam’s, but Adam held him tight, and Tommy was sure his hips would bear the marks tomorrow. All he could do was slide a hand between them to wrap around his own cock, jerking it fast. As much as he wanted it to last, he knew that now was neither the time nor the place for it, no matter what Adam had said earlier.

“Are you going to come for me Tommy?” Adam panted, leaning in to suck a mark into Tommy’s neck. He knew it would be visible, but he didn’t care. He wanted the world to see that Tommy was his now.

“So close Adam…”

Adam lifted Tommy up, changing the angle, and then when Tommy went ridged in his arms, he knew he’d hit his prostate. “Come for me Tommy. Let me see you fall apart.”

Tommy whimpered as sparks of pleasure arced up his spine. ” Fuck, Adam!” He curled into Adam, sinking his teeth into Adam’s neck as he came, come spilling over his hand and onto both of their stomachs.

Adam fucked Tommy through his orgasm, but the feeling of Tommy’s body locking up around his cock and the sharp pain of Tommy’s bite sent him over the edge. With a gasp of Tommy’s name, he came, his thrusts slowing as he shuddered and slumped against Tommy.

Tommy leant his head back and against the side of Adam’s. “We should clean up”, he panted.

Adam nodded and straightened up, pulling out of Tommy slowly. “I’m sure the band’s looking for us.” He helped Tommy down from the dresser, keeping hold of him when he wobbled unsteadily.

“Fuck, next time we’re doing this in a bed.” Tommy groaned as his back popped.

Adam handed Tommy his clothes. “Come to my place when we get home?” he said, stepping into his jeans, using his boxers to wipe himself down. It wasn’t the cleanest he’d been, but he’d find a shower before they headed to the airport.

Tommy looked up at him, grabbing the boxers from Adam. “I might not leave.”

“Who said I wanted you to?” If Adam had his way, Tommy wouldn’t leave his bed for the next week.

“Are we going to do this then? We’re going to actually give us a shot?”

Adam pulled Tommy into a hug, pressing his face into his messy hair. The others were going to know what happened the second they left the room. “I love you, and I’m never letting you go again.”

Tommy sighed and snuggled into Adam. “I love you, too. This is going to cause a shit-storm isn’t it?”

Adam laughed. “Probably, but at least we’ll have the fans on our side.” He pulled back and smiled. “Perez will have a heart attack and scribble all over our pictures; the haters will accuse me of turning you; the paparazzi will find you, no matter where you go; and you’ll never get another peaceful moment again.”

Tommy laughed and pulled Adam downed for another kiss. “I can’t wait.”


End file.
